


Calm in a Storm

by profoundfangirl



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, That old chestnut, why mess with the classics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundfangirl/pseuds/profoundfangirl
Summary: Harry looked composed as ever, like he was taking a leisurely stroll through Hyde Park and not on some back country road in Wales during a rainstorm. Eggsy took a moment to admire his long legs and the lines of his suit. Harry was the picture of a handsome gentleman, even when he was out of sorts.Eggsy’s poor heart never stood a chance when it came to Harry Hart.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Calm in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing on this on Taron's birthday (I know) so that's why the references to Wales. And bonus points if anyone recognizes the innkeeper I was picturing from a certain British sci-fi series.
> 
> I wrote this when I had writer's block during NaNo this year and meant to post it and loads more the whole month of December - oops. Better late than never!
> 
> This is set during *mumbles and waves hand*. First fic I've posted for this pairing, but not the first I've written. No beta or Brit-pick so tell me if I'm way off base, because I would like to publish the longer fics I have for these two!

Eggsy Unwin was having a terrible day.

Harry and Eggsy were driving a stolen Range Rover through the ass-end of Wales, during a torrential downpour. Eggsy had nothing against Wales in general, but it had been a really shit day _(see, examples A: Stolen Car and B: Weather)_.

Firstly, their target had evaded them in Cardiff, disappearing practically into thin air, which made Eggsy tetchy. He didn’t like it when the bad guys outsmarted him. Then they had to evade the local police, to avoid the international paperwork Harry had claimed. But then the wanker had stolen a car because it was easier than waiting for their driver. Eggsy had been happy to let Harry drive to meet their contact in Aberystwyth, because he did not want to get pulled over for something so ridiculous (even though Eggsy knew he had the better driving skills). 

As the sun had set, the weather had gone from a slight drizzle to pouring buckets, with low visibility which slowed their progress. Then Merlin had advised they get off the main roads due to an accident caused by the rain. 

Of course that was when things really went pear-shaped and the stolen car had gotten a flat tire on a very dark road with no one coming to help them and no spare tire in the boot. So now Eggsy and Harry were walking in the rain, because Merlin had assured them there was an inn nearby where they could wait out the storm, and someone from HQ would pick them up first thing in the morning. For once, Eggsy was using his Kingsman issued umbrella for its intended purpose as they trudged through the rain.

“This day hasn’t gone according to plan,” Harry commented, trying to sound more even-tempered than their situation warranted.

“We’ve both been in worse situations though, haven’t we?”

“An occupational hazard,” Harry agreed, sidestepping a particularly large puddle in the road. 

He looked as composed as ever, like he was taking a leisurely stroll through Hyde Park and not on some back country road in Wales during a rainstorm. Eggsy took a moment to admire his long legs and the lines of his suit. Harry was the picture of a handsome gentleman, even when he was out of sorts. 

Eggsy’s poor heart never stood a chance when it came to Harry Hart. 

Sure, Harry was gorgeous but he wasn’t the first pretty face Eggsy had fallen for. Eggsy had hoped his crush would fade with time, but then he had gotten to know Harry and saw how smart and talented he was. Eggsy also liked that Harry was thoughtful in a very reserved way. He would offer up stories about Lee, so Eggsy could learn about his dad, without making it seem like pity. He always made sure he had Merlin’s preferred scotch stocked in his office, without drawing attention as to why it was there. Harry was one of the most lethal men on the planet, but he showed those he was closest to that there was a softer man underneath. Eggsy felt very lucky to be counted in that group.

It was one reason why he couldn’t tell Harry how he felt. He couldn’t lose him as a friend. Sure, this was far beyond a crush now and Eggsy was dreading that it was starting to feel more like love, but he had to carry this secret. Which was not an easy thing to do when you were surrounded by spies every day. But Eggsy knew it was for the best. Harry and he were so dissimilar - coming from such different upbringings and classes - there was no way Harry would look at Eggsy as anything more than a good colleague and a competent spy, if Eggsy was lucky.

Eggsy sighed quietly, letting the sound be carried away by the sound of pattering rain.

At this point, Eggsy would take a barn or abandoned house if it meant they could get out of the rain and he could get out of his wet oxfords. Harry trudged alongside him, with his own umbrella, and not a single word of complaint. But Eggsy could see his jaw was tensed and that Harry was having a bad go of it too.

Finally, they turned a bend in the road and Eggsy could see their destination - the warm orange lights of the small two-story building welcoming them in from the rain. They climbed the steps and Eggsy tried as best he could to wipe the mud off his shoes and shake out his umbrella before entering the lobby.

“Welcome to Harcombe Inn! Come in from the rain!” the receptionist greeted them. She spoke with a Welsh accent and had a heart-shaped face framed by dark hair and thick bangs. 

“Goodness! It must be pouring more than I thought for you two to be so wet from the walk across the car park.”

“Actually,” said Harry, “Our car got a flat tire several kilometers down the road and we had to walk on foot.”

“Oh, you poor dears!” she exclaimed, “Sorry to hear you’ve had such a terrible night. What can I do to help make it better?”

“We would like two of your rooms for the evening, if you would be so kind.”

“Oh, well I am afraid we’re nearly all booked up for the evening and there is only one room left.”

Eggsy truly didn’t care if he had to share a room with Harry. He nodded at Harry that it was fine with him.

“We will take it. Thank you,” Harry said, always remembering his manners.

The receptionist started clicking away on her computer keyboard as Harry got out a fake ID and credit card to give her. Better safe than sorry, considering who they were. She finished her typing and handed Harry an old-fashioned brass key.

“So I’ve got you in Room 4 tonight, at the top of the stairs, it’ll be on your right. You have your own ensuite bathroom. Breakfast is served downstairs starting at half six. I’m afraid our kitchen is closed for the evening, but I will go and make you some tea and biscuits and bring it up to your room.”

“That would be most kind, thank you,” said Harry.

“Thank you,” repeated Eggsy, smiling politely at the woman as she left the desk to go and see to their tea.

Eggsy followed Harry up the stairs and he could feel the water squelching in his socks as the bottoms of his trousers clung to his ankles. He hoped they weren’t a total write-off because he quite liked this suit.

Harry unlocked the door and Eggsy followed him in without looking up - already daydreaming about drying off - and bumped into Harry’s back who had come to a dead stop in the doorway.

“Harry, whut?”

Eggsy peered over his shoulder and saw the issue; only one room alright. But the receptionist had failed to mention there was also only one bed.

“Bollocks,” Harry swore softly under his breath, but Eggsy heard him since they were standing so close.

He moved around Harry into the room, leant his umbrella against the wall, and toed off his shoes.

“What are you doing?” asked Harry.

“I’m finally getting out of these wet clothes,” replied Eggsy, “We’re not leaving because I’m not walking any further in the rain tonight. You and I have stayed in worse conditions before, we can manage.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Harry sighed, shutting the door softly behind him.

“I call dibs on the shower,” Eggsy said. 

He hung up his suit jacket and tie in the small cupboard, they should dry fairly quickly not being too soaked. He stripped off his trousers and laid them over a chair to air out, leaving him in his undershirt and boxers. Eggsy had no modesty - he had been in the Marines after all - but feeling Harry’s eyes on his back sent a shiver down his spine.

“I’ll try to save you some hot water,” he said, ducking into the bathroom.

Eggsy lent against the closed door and took three deep breaths. So what if he had had a massive crush on Harry ever since the Black Prince? So what if they were stuck sharing this room tonight with only one bed? Eggsy had to keep things professional, since they worked together. He would sleep on the floor if he had to. Kingsman was too important to him to mess things up. And so was Harry’s friendship. Eggsy knew he couldn’t ask for more - there was no way Harry felt the same - so he had to get any crazy ideas out of his head.

Eggsy finished peeling out of his damp clothes and turned the shower up as hot as it would go for the first minute. It helped to thaw his cold fingertips. He turned it to lukewarm and quickly washed. Stepping out of the shower he put his boxers and t-shirt back on and gathered his socks to wring them out and set them to dry near the heater. Hopefully his clothes would dry overnight.

He swung open the door to the room and saw that Harry was down to his trousers and button-up shirt, sitting at the small table by the window. There was a pot of tea and a tray with biscuits and even a couple sandwiches. Eggsy towelled off his hair as he moved to sit opposite Harry and tuck in to some food. The tea helped finish warming him up from the inside.

The room was fairly small and cozy. Just enough room for a double bed, the small side tables and two chairs near the window where they sat, and a wardrobe near the ensuite bathroom. There was a soft lavender wallpaper on the walls and a peach-colored floral duvet on the bed. It was just the sort of quaint bed and breakfast that a couple would stay at on holiday. Not that Eggsy had ever been part of a couple who did things like that, but he thought that’s what normal couples might do.

“Probably best if we leave at first light in the morning,” Harry said, interrupting his train of thought. He probably wanted to get back to their mission as soon as possible. They did still have a suspect at large.

“Right, sounds good.”

Eggsy liked being on missions with Harry - even if they went badly. It was great for his training, to see how a high-ranking agent would handle tough situations. And it was also a way for Eggsy to work on his patience by not confessing to Harry how he felt about him. 

They finished up their tea and sandwiches in comfortable silence. Eggsy was glad to be warm and dry. Harry took his turn in the bathroom and came back in his boxers and undershirt, hanging up his suit in the cupboard. He grabbed the spare blanket and pillow from the top shelf and started to make a bed on the floor.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting ready to go to sleep.”

“Not on that floor you’re not.”

“Believe me Eggsy, I’ve been a Kingsman agent for many years and I have slept in worse conditions.”

“Nonsense, Harry, I’ll sleep on the floor. I’m younger yeah?”

“Are you calling me old?”

“No, but I am younger. So out of the two of us which do you think could better survive a night sleeping on the floor?”

“Calling me old,” Harry muttered under his breath as he fluffed the pillow a little aggressively. 

“Look it weren’t no disrespect? I’m just trying to save you the back pain.”

“Young agents these days - who think they have all the answers -”

Harry wasn’t stopping for breath and Eggsy was too tired to argue.

“How ‘bout we both sleep in the bed then?” Eggsy snapped.

“Fine,” Harry quickly replied.

Well then. That was that settled.

The both looked at each other for a moment to see if the other would blink, but neither did. So Eggsy walked around to the side of the bed by the window and lifted up the duvet to slide under the covers, as Harry did the same on his side.

“Goodnight, Harry,” Eggsy said, putting out his light.

“Sleep well, Eggsy,” came the reply as the room was bathed in darkness.

Sleeping with Harry Hart had long been a fantasy of Eggsy’s but the reality was so much different. For one, there were more clothes than Eggsy would have preferred. And in Eggsy’s fantasies sleeping together usually followed hours of incredible sex. Eggsy’s dick gave a little twitch at this idea and he mentally told it to behave itself for the night. Harry didn’t see Eggsy that way. It was one of the reasons he had never confessed to Harry how he felt. 

Now they laid side-by-side in the double bed trying to give each other as much space as possible. More space than Eggsy would have preferred, but he couldn’t change that fact. He never thought he would be this close to Harry and yet feel so far away. Eggsy laid there for several minutes, staring at the ceiling in the dark, and hoping for sleep to come quickly and put him out of his misery.

***

Eggsy awoke at about 4:00 really needing to use the loo, but found himself tangled in six feet two inches of superspy Harry Hart. In the night, Harry had attached himself to Eggsy’s side like a very tall koala hugging an Eggsy shaped tree branch, with an arm slung across Eggsy’s chest and a leg over his thighs.

Eggsy didn’t want to move but his bladder insisted. He tried to scoot out from under Harry’s grip slowly so as not to wake the other man. But years of Harry’s spy training and enhanced reflexes meant that Eggsy was unsuccessful.

“Eggsy?” Harry questioned, but the word came out muffled and wrapped in a blanket of sleep.

“No danger Harry, just going to use the toilet.”

“Mmmhf,” agreed Harry, closing his eyes again and sliding back into sleep.

Eggsy did his business and washed his hands, keeping his footsteps light to let Harry rest. He came back to the bed to find Harry had starfished onto his stomach and was taking up the entire bed.

Eggsy had just a couple hours to get some more rest, and he’d be damned if he was going to sleep on the floor now.

“Budge over,” he whispered, nudging Harry’s arm aside.

Harry rolled onto his side, leaving enough room for Eggsy to slide in and lay on his side facing the window. He pulled the duvet up to his chest and felt Harry shifting around trying to get comfortable. Eggsy closed his eyes and tried not to focus on Harry moving around behind him, but that idea flew out the window when Harry budged up right behind him, spooning their bodies together and wrapping an arm around Eggsy’s chest.

Eggsy tried to gently move Harry’s arm and shift to put some room between them. Harry grumbled in his sleep and pulled them back together. He actually nuzzled the back of Eggsy’s neck and Eggsy felt his sanity start to crumble. 

“Harry, budge over,” he whispered, but Harry didn’t move.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Parts of Harry’s body were moving. His large hand and elegant fingers - even his index finger with the slight callus from years using a gun that Eggsy thought was actually sexy - skimmed across Eggsy’s torso petting his pectoral muscles through the thin cotton of his t-shirt.

His lips pressed into the back of Eggsy’s neck - as light as a butterfly landing on a flower - so light Eggsy might not have felt it if he weren’t frozen in aroused confusion. 

“Eggsy,” Harry whispered into the darkness, giving the name about three extra syllables.

Eggsy felt slightly dizzy with the amount of desire that slammed into his gut. He squeezed his eyes tight in the dark and willed his body to stay perfectly still, even though his instincts were crying out for him to grind back into Harry’s body and give him whatever he wanted.

But Eggsy’s brain said no. Harry was asleep. He didn’t know what he was doing. If he was having a dream about kissing Eggsy that could be great news. Or it could be that brains were weird and gave you odd dreams about colleagues sometimes. Eggsy had to know if it meant something before he made a fool of himself. He thought about trying to go back to sleep and wait until the morning, but he knew in the light of day he would ignore what had happened. Some conversations were easier to have under the cover of night. He didn’t want it to be this way, but he had to know now.

Eggsy pushed forward, out of Harry’s grasp, and rolled over to face him. Harry whimpered slightly in his sleep at having his human pillow move. Eggsy took just a moment to appreciate how Harry looked in sleep - more peaceful and handsome than ever - in case this was the only time he ever got to see it.

“Harry, wake up,” Eggsy said quietly, gently nudging Harry’s shoulder. 

Those excellent reflexes kicked in and Harry blinked awake in about two seconds. He did look a little groggy. He must have been deep into the dream.

“Eggsy?”

“Harry, I need to talk to you,” Eggsy said, moving to sit and lean against the headboard.

Harry pouted at Eggsy, which was the most adorable thing Eggsy had ever seen and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from kissing Harry on the spot.

“It’s still dark out,” he grumbled, clearly trying to go back to sleep.

“I know, but Harry, you were kind of molesting me in my sleep.”

Harry blinked a few times, and became more alert at this. “Oh, ah, sorry. I was dreaming that - never mind ahh - apologies Eggsy,” he stumbled over his words. 

Harry flopped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He looked embarrassed and contrite. Eggsy wanted to say something to make him feel better.

“It weren’t actually that bad. Molesting is a strong word. I shouldn’t have said that. You barely touched me Harry.”

“It must have been upsetting enough for you to need to wake me up,” Harry frowned at the ceiling tiles.

Eggsy let out a small huff. “Actually, I liked it,” he confessed. He waited a moment for Harry to process this and turn to look at him.

“I liked it Harry, but I didn’t want it if you were only doing it because you were asleep and had another warm body in bed with you.”

Harry propped himself up in the bed, and gazed over at Eggsy, who tried not to fidget under that look. He tried to appear relaxed and open, even though his palms were sweating slightly.

“You liked it,” Harry said, but it didn’t sound like a question. He was angling his body towards Eggsy, moving slowly like a jaguar about to pounce on its prey. Eggsy swallowed hard.

“You’ve thought about it before,” Harry stated, and oh god it was like he could see into Eggsy’s soul and pull out his inner secrets.

“Harry,” Eggsy whispered shakily, and it sounded like a prayer. Eggsy wasn’t sure if it was to warn Harry to stop or to beg him to keep going.

Harry had pulled himself up to a sitting position too, and their faces were less than a foot apart. Eggsy froze, waiting for Harry to make the next move. Whatever happened would be his call to make. Eggsy licked his lips, out of nerves and hope, and saw Harry’s eyes dart down to track the motion of his tongue.

“I’ve thought about it too,” Harry breathed, letting the confession drift between them and land on Eggsy’s heart.

“Oh,” Eggsy said, coming out like a soft moan more than a word, “You think about me like that?”

“Only every day since I chose you for Kingsman,” Harry said, and it came out as sure as anything Harry Hart ever said. The full conviction of a man who knew himself and what he wanted in life.

“You never said,” Eggsy accused, but his words had no heat. He felt more curious than upset. Had Harry given some signs along the way and Eggsy didn’t notice?

Harry smiled, almost looking shy as if that was something he was capable of. “We’re colleagues, Eggsy, and friends. And I’m terribly older than you. I wasn’t ever going to say anything.”

Eggsy choked back a whimper at the thought of Harry never saying any of this to him. 

“I didn’t think anyone as young and beautiful as you would ever be interested in someone past their prime like me.”

“Harry, anyone who would call you past your prime is absolutely mental. You’re gorgeous and sexy and also so smart to boot. You’re too sophisticated to want to be with some pleb like me.”

Harry slid a finger under Eggsy’s chin, raising it so they were eye-level.

“Eggsy, anyone who would call you a pleb doesn’t know how cunning and talented you are, a better man than most born gentlemen. And I’m also a fan of the package all that comes wrapped in.”

This is what it felt like those first seconds when Eggsy jumped out of an airplane - that moment when it felt like he was defying gravity and could stay in the clouds forever. Eggsy felt like he was flying and could almost cry from the euphoria of Harry lavishing such sweet words upon him.

Was Eggsy the one dreaming now?

“Can I kiss you Eggsy?”

Eggsy nodded, leaning forward eagerly to meet Harry halfway. The press of Harry’s lips against his own was thrilling and sent a shiver down his spine. But it also gave him a sense of deja vu, as if this was a feeling he had experienced before - like coming home at the end of a long day. Eggsy clung to Harry’s broad shoulders to try to keep from collapsing.

The kiss started as closed lips pressed together but very quickly became more heated as they opened themselves to one another. The tilt of Eggsy’s jaw, Harry’s hand cupping the back of his neck, the way their tongues slid against each other - it all happened in a snap and they were perfectly in sync. Like they were when they fought together and knew exactly where the other person was going to be without questioning it. 

Harry kissed Eggsy in the same way he did his job - full of confidence and dazzling ability. Eggsy had always thought their first kiss would be terrific, because they clearly had chemistry with each other, but he didn’t expect it to feel as though he had finished a full gymnastics routine while taking on twenty lethal assassins. 

Eggsy had the dizzying thought, _I want Harry to be the rest of my kisses from now on_.

They pulled apart for air, leaning their foreheads together and letting their hands slowly explore each other’s arms and shoulders. Eggsy smiled at the contact, which quickly became a small yawn he tried to stifle. It was terribly unsexy but Harry chuckled softly.

“Let’s get some more sleep while we can. We do still have to get up in the morning and finish our mission.”

Eggsy wanted to protest, but he was tired. Besides, he wanted to be alert and well-rested when he and Harry finally shagged. He nodded but couldn’t help stealing a quick kiss. Which turned into Harry stealing a kiss. Neither of them tried to move the kisses into anything more serious. They were the types of kisses you traded with someone who had already been your lover for years. It was more a comfortable kind of intimacy that made Eggsy’s heart flutter.

Harry pulled back and kissed the corner of Eggsy’s mouth, then laid down on his back and patted his left shoulder. Eggsy happily obliged in snuggling down in the crook of Harry’s arm, taking a deep breath of contentment and enjoying the smell of Harry’s cologne, so strong from this position, and the feeling of Harry’s arms wrapped around him.

“When we get back to London would you like to go to dinner with me?” Harry asked.

“Nothing would make me happier. I’ll wear my best suit,” Eggsy replied.

Harry hummed happily and kissed him on the forehead.

“Sleep well, Eggsy.”

And Eggsy did.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there are no sexy times but I didn't feel the characters were leading me there. Maybe there can be a sequel or part two later!
> 
> Catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/profoundfangirl) or [tumblr](https://amassinganarmada.tumblr.com/) if you have any Hartwin prompts or would like to see more of this pairing from me.
> 
> *hides Hartwin lingerie fic in the back of her closet*


End file.
